


To Warm You On This Night

by cadkitten



Category: BUCK-TICK, MUCC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had always been a struggle for Atsushi to fit in with everyone else. Years of trying to adapt himself to everyone else’s views and ways of living had left him strained, if not a bit broken around the edges. He found himself resentful of those around him, always the first to snap off a snide comment or hateful remark if given the slightest chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Warm You On This Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisashiatsitoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hisashiatsitoll).



> Prompt[s]: sexy and supernatural with a cadkitten twist.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Utsusemi" by BUCK-TICK

It had always been a struggle for Atsushi to fit in with everyone else. Years of trying to adapt himself to everyone else’s views and ways of living had left him strained, if not a bit jagged around the edges. He found himself resentful of those around him, always the first to snap off a snide comment or hateful remark if given the slightest chance. It didn’t leave him being a favorite and it certainly did nothing for his image over the years. He tried his hands at a bit of virtually everything, meandering through a stage of being the vocalist and frontman of a band, and eventually falling into a position where he simply tended horses for a rather rich man out in the countryside.

He’d never really met the man he worked for face-to-face. He’d seen him from across the barn and up on the hill at his mansion. But not once had he ventured close enough to see the other up close and personal. It wasn’t for a lack of wanting to; rather it was in self-preservation. He enjoyed his job with the horses - creatures that didn’t judge him and seemed to warm to his presence after understanding that he wouldn’t hurt them for the world. At times, he’d be with them until late into the night, simply sitting with them and brushing their tails and manes, making their coats shine, and cleaning their stalls more often than necessary.

It was almost five years before he finally had reason to come in contact with the man who paid him a good salary to keep his horses clean, fed, and healthy. When the day came, it was almost startling to him. He was tending the largest of the stallions, a large black horse with a white mane and white “socks” upon his legs. He was quite the sight, a gorgeous horse indeed, and Atsushi loved caring for him the most. The horse was so friendly with him that when he’d go to brush his mane out, the horse would tuck his head against the man’s neck for the duration. It wasn’t standard horse behavior, but it seemed fitting for the personality of the beast, and Atsushi allowed it on the basis that no harm had ever come to either of them from the action.

He had just finished brushing the last of the white hair, the horse finally moving back from him, when he heard the breathing of another in his space. He assumed it would be the gardener, who came by often to offer him some of his tea from the house up on the hill, or maybe the fussy little kid from down the street that kept sneaking into the barn. When he whirled around, he came face-to-face with the master of the house and he had to swallow his startled reaction. “How may I be of assistance to you?” Maybe it sounded a little formal, but given his upbringing, it was actually a little on the rude side for him.

The dark-haired man leaned easily on the fence beside the stall the other was in. “I’ve been told how marvelous a job you’ve been doing with the horses and I wanted to come see it for myself.” He gestured at the horse the other was standing next to. “He used to give us the most trouble, never wanted to behave at all and you’ve calmed him down to the point he’s showing you affection beyond the standard for a horse. I’d say that’s worthy of some extra compensation.”

Atsushi shifted a little on his spot, careful to keep his lips pursed for the time being. The other’s scent wafted to him, rich in many ways, and he knew it had been too long since the gardener or the boy from down the road had approached him. Perhaps he should have gone home for a few days, but he hadn’t been expecting human visitors, only those of the horse kind. “It’s nothing. He’s been easy to deal with.”

“For you, perhaps.” One slim hand extended toward the other man. “I’m pleased to meet you officially, please call me Tatsurou.”

Atsushi stared at the hand before him for a long moment before grasping it with his own pale fingers. “Atsushi Sakurai. Atsushi will do.”

Tatsurou let go of his hand and gestured toward the house. “Please come and join me. You must be freezing out here during this time of the year.” He turned and started out of the barn toward the mansion. “You can always feel free to use the lamps down here, they should provide at least some heat.”

There was a certain hesitation in the other’s steps before he finally made up his mind and confidently followed Tatsurou to the house. Nothing more was said between them until they stepped inside, both of them removing muddy shoes and leaving them by the door. A slim woman came toward them and quickly took Tatsurou’s jacket and then insisted on taking Atsushi’s as well. Reluctantly, he handed it over, and then followed silently after the other into the drawing room. He was handed a small plate covered with a variety of cheeses and grapes, and a small glass filled with what smelled like wine. It was a rich red in color and reminded him greatly of his favored drink, causing an almost shocking response in his body as he took his seat across from the master of the house.

They consumed the food and drink in silence, Atsushi seeing no reason to turn down something so obviously generous from this man. Eventually, the woman came back to pick up their plates and refill their glasses. He found himself craving something else far more than he should have as he watched her walk away from him. His gaze flicked back to Tatsurou, the man’s scent wafting toward him once again, a particular hunger rising inside him.

Tatsurou watched him, his gaze contemplating, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He shifted slightly in his chair, sinking down and spreading his legs, arms on the plush armrests, neck tilted to the side, hair slipping back over his shoulder and revealing a pale expanse of skin.

Atsushi’s control was wire-thin and he could feel himself already responding to the openness of the pose the other was perhaps unintentionally adopting. His body quivered with anticipation, his mouth filling with saliva, and his cock slowly rising to attention between his legs, tenting his trousers quite significantly. He couldn’t look at anything but that lovely neck, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, his teeth a flash of white before he closed his mouth again, struggling to keep himself under control.

Someone moved near the door to the room and Tatsurou’s voice rang out in the room. “Shut the door, Ami. Please do not disturb me or our guest for at least an hour.” The door clicked shut, the sound of a key being turned in the lock, though not removed, echoing through the room. Her footsteps faded out as she moved away from the door, having cut off Atsushi’s only route of escape.

He quivered faintly as he tried to plaster himself back against the seat, knowing that any action he made toward the other would probably be reflected in his job… or lack thereof.

“You have no reason to fear this. I’ve been watching you for a long time.” Tatsurou let out a dark chuckle. “Did you think I’d never notice my gardener wandering into the barn and not emerging for hours on end? That he’d be faint and walk with a limp when he came back out? Did you think the neighbors wouldn’t notice that their kid had very strange marks on his neck when he came home?”

Atsushi swallowed thickly, his hips shifting a little, eyes still firmly glued to the other man’s neck. He was careful not to breathe for the time being, the scent too enticing and the topic far too dangerous. He didn’t reply to the comments, knowing he was already caught and he’d been a fool to come up here in the first place.

“Drop any pretense, Atsushi. I know what you are and I’m offering you what you need.” He tilted his head a little more to the side, his eyelids fluttering in an inviting sort of manner. “Come.”

The slightest breeze moved in the room and Atsushi found himself straddling Tatsurou’s lap, eagerly tasting his neck, little flicks of his tongue to find the right place, and then the faint huff of his breath upon the other’s skin before he opened his mouth wide and sank both gleaming fangs into the other’s skin. 

Tatsurou shuddered under him, but didn’t protest. Instead, he seemed almost comfortable with the idea of the other man using him like this. One slim hand came up to rest on Atsushi’s hair, gently urging him closer. “That’s right, just not all of it.”

The older man found himself unable to control his reaction to the thick, sweet, blood that poured into his mouth. It was nice to have something different… something from someone willing. It always held a different taste when the person wasn’t struggling with him. One hand held the opposite side of Tatsurou’s neck, keeping him firmly in place, while the other slid down his body to his pants, quickly opening the ties holding them in place. His fingers delved in, quickly finding the other man’s sex, already semi-erect. He grunted faintly against his neck, swallowing another mouthful of blood as he began to work the other’s shaft into full hardness. Lust was always a consistent part of this for him, something that didn’t change no matter who he was taking from. But he held enough decency to hold back in certain cases – and this certainly wasn’t one of them.

A few more moments passed before he pulled his fangs free of the other man’s neck, lapping at the area until it was partially healed up, only the smallest trickle of blood coming out from the twin puncture wounds. He pulled back from him and let go of his cock, reaching to undo his own trousers, quickly revealing his cock to the other. His hand moved back to Tatsurou’s length, stroking over it in a desperate sort of fashion. When one warm hand slid over his cock he threw his head back, a strained sound of pleasure leaving him. Willingness to participate in this wasn’t something he was used to. Force was almost always necessary and he didn’t quite know what to think of this, though it was certainly better this way.

Atsushi worked Tatsurou’s cock for what seemed like an eternity before he finally let go and pushed himself into a standing position. His hand shot into the other man’s hair, holding him there as he growled out his demand. “Suck me or let me fuck, your choice.”

Tatsurou’s lips curved up into a smirk and he lightly pushed the other back before getting up and stripping his shirt off. His pants went next, pooling on the floor at their feet. He crawled back onto the chair, spreading his legs so his knees were hitting each side and leaning on the back in such a manner that his ass was presented to the other. 

The older man didn’t take even a moment to consider the situation: his own clothing was removed and he leaned down to whisper a few latin words against the other’s back, making him limp for a moment. He supported him with one arm as he guided his cock into his body with the other. Warmth surrounded him and he groaned out his pleasure with complete abandon. He set up a good pace and set the spell he’d cast to slowly reversing, so he could allow the other time to adjust to him and his frantic motions. No point in making it hurt when Tatsurou was a willing participant. 

By the time the other was able to support himself, he was pushing back against Atsushi’s thrusts, making a bit of a racket of it, pants and groans and pleasured cries escaping his mouth every few seconds. The vampire found himself actually desiring this encounter on more than just a base level. He thrust harder into the other’s body, listening to the sounds becoming more strained, and finally slid a hand around to grasp the other’s erect cock once again, stroking him just to hear how the cries changed.

The cock in his hand throbbed as Tatsurou bucked back on him, a sharper cry leaving him, letting Atsushi know he was doing something incredibly right for the time being. He shoved in harder and faster at the same angle, Tatsurou writhing beneath him, cock flexing in his grip. He jerked him off with a bit more enthusiasm, and was a bit startled when the other let out a choked sort of sound and the sound of cum splattering on leather met his ears. Atsushi let go of Tatsurou’s cock, grasping his hips harshly and shoving into him as hard as he could before pulling out and pushing his cock up the other man’s crack, grunting as he started to cum, coating the small of his back with the copious amount of fluid.

Shifting a little, he sat back to admire his handiwork, his tongue flicking out over one long fang before he removed himself from the chair and began putting on his clothing. Neither man said a single word, simply cleaning up and getting dressed. When the moved to the door, Tatsurou knocked twice and the maid came rushing to unlock the door. The younger man smiled at the vampire, a secretive sort of look. “Come up once a week for a drink and your extra payment.”

The thought of having a consistent source of willing food and sexual deviancy sent a flood of warmth through the vampire’s body and he nodded before exiting the room and making his way quickly through getting his shoes on and leaving the house. One thing was for certain, he’d never expected tonight to turn out this way.

**The End**


End file.
